MikuMikuDance Wiki:Mythbusters
The following is a list of popular misconceptions from the Vocaloid fandom. MMD Platform and Models are Copyright Free The fact is that this is not true. MMD software and models are taken as "royalty free". This means, it is often regarded that you do not have to pay copyright fees for them unless you use them for commercial purposes. Crypton and other Vocaloid distributors hold the copyright on their Vocaloid characters. Still Crypton established Piapro Character License, which is almost the same as Creative Commons, for the free creative activities by the users. Other Vocaloid distributors seem to share the idea with Crypton, so you should use MMD models within the scope of the license. This guideline also applies to the non-Vocaloid models such as K-on, Hetalia, Dragon Ball and so on. I Can Redistribute MMD Models for non-Japanese-speaking (and or English-speaking) Users This is the most controversial misunderstanding among western fandom. MMD is just a tool for Vocaloid and anime fans. That is, MMD and MMD models are not for public interest. MMD is just a fan-tool in the first place. In addition, Japanese law code does not permit U.S. fair use so you should not redistribute "no-distributable" models. Fair use is commonly misunderstood because of its deliberate ambiguity. In the law, the term "fair" use has a specific meaning that only partly overlaps the plain-English meaning of the words. Not every use that is commonly considered "fair" counts as fair use under the law. If you want to contribute to the MMD fandom, join us and help us with translating materials! Type Nanoha1052 "Packaged" Family is in the Public Domain Nanoha1052 released the first 1052 model setting no forbid of modifying or redistributing, so many 1052 derivatives has come to the MMD fandom. Most 1052 creators follow the policy in respect for Nanoha1052, who created and distributed the model for many fans without expecting any return. Yet you are expected to show the due respect to those creators and works. The fact is, some packaged models are newly-composed characters, and many efforts and much time are behind them. There was a dispute among Japanese 1052 fandom over uncontrolled edits on the models. Some "creators" just collected parts from various models and attached them on packaged as "their original" characters. This piracy called in many negative responses and the characters were taken down from Nicovideo as a result. This can also be said to other re-editable models. In short, you can process re-editable models, but you should remember the original creators, and show due respect to them and to the work and efforts they have paid. If you want to be a famous -P in the MMD fandom, try to aim your own originality and ingenuity. You can't claim yourself as a creator just with making minor edits on the models that others created for you. That's a shameful piracy. Japanese Copyright Law is Not Valid on Me Almost all the countries around the world including the United States, Canada, EU members and Japan, ratified Berne Convention. This treaty protects copyright in the global scale beyond borders. The copyright laws and ordinances vary from country to country, but U.S. Copyright Office says: Reasons for Distribution Discontinuity A controversial action in the MMD community is when models are no longer being distributed by the creator due to them pulling their models from public access. The particular reason for a model being pulled is the creator finding out that their model has been misused and thus feels the need that if others show the same action then the model should no longer be available. However, it is not unheard of for a creator to allow public download once again to test the community, at times the creator may place passwords on their models or require emailed permission before linking a user to a download. In the western fandom this action is looked upon as the creator being selfish, instead of seeing that the creators rights have been violated and they took the option which best suited the situation. Another tactic creators use to stop abuse of their work is the blocking of IPs unrelated to their country of origin. If they feel a majority of the violators are from a certain country it will be selective blocking for a duration of time. Whatever personal reasons the creators feel to block is their business. Please move onto other models, wait for the block to be removed or simply understand the reasons for the block. Informing of Rules and Guidelines A raising trend in the western community is confronting violators of the rule by harassing them. This is not the solution when it comes to confronting someone with an illegal model on display. While it is more courteous to leave message to the person about why the model or link they have is inappropriate, it is quite rude to create a cuss filled threatening message to the person in question and expect them to even look at your message with reason. There are times when... 1) Someone is new to MMD and does not understand or know of the rules to various models. - Scaring them about rules and guidelines is going to give them a skewed view of the community. 2) Someone does not understand the language the rule were written in. - While the excuse may cause agitation, there are times when a readme file is unread or not understood. 3) Someone is aware that they are violating the rules and believe the model is in fair use. - If a simple message can not get through to the person, then retaliation is NOT recommended. Continuing to message this type of person will just lead to an a situation escalating beyond needed. 4) Someone is blatantly violating the rules out of their own amusement. - It is best to not give these types more fuel to go on. It is up to the person in question to remove their content, simply informing someone of rules to a model and the common consequences set by the creators should be enough.